Lelouch's messedup day
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Lelouch is taking a walk... and lots of crazy things happen to him! Other anime are mentioned, but it's about Code Geass.
1. Chapter 1

Me and one of my friends wrote this at like 3am at a sleepover, and we were hyper, so it's really weird. XD Normally my stories aren't like this! lol

I spell- and grammar-checked this, but if I missed something please let me know. =D Also if you want explanations of anything (cuz um... yeah) let me know, it's just that it would probably be too long to put here...

It ended way sooner then we meant it too, cuz I was falling asleep. ^^;

* * *

There was once a young man named Lelouch Kero Britannia he was walking down a street. THEN A FLYER FLEW ONTO HIS FACE!!!! He was like omkwtf?! Then he got himself together and the flier said the following: YE WHO SAVES KAHOME WILL GET A AWESOME PRIZE!!

Lelouch was like, "Hex no!!!!!! I'm not saving some dumb girl who can't talk right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he saw a dog running down the street.

"OMK SOMETHING OTHER THEN PIZZA THAT I CAN EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled very very very very very very very very very very very very very loud, causing people to stare at him. He started running after the dog

"DINNER TIME!" Lelouch yelled then the dog ran up to his owner - a pale small framed girl with the longest most silky black hair and the most red eyes like a morning dawn.

"EH?! Whatca doing with my dinner...er, dog..." stuttered the prince

Suddenly she walked up to him and made a grab for his butt, "I want your hot cross buns!! My name is Enma Ai. Gimme your buns!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE GEASS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I already have a girlfriend anyway!!!" he exclaimed, starting to back up. Quickly. (A/N: His girlfriend is C.C.)

Then the pale girl grabbed Lelouch by the wrist and threw him into the Wanyuudou carriage. Lelouch frightned **AS EVER** Started to scream.... like a girl.

"OMK YOU'RE A CROSSDRESSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran away

He O_O'd, "UHHHHHH.... no. Just no."

So he got out of the carriage. And ran so far away from the crazy girl. Then all of this sudden his heart felt like it was gonna bust and he thought. 'CRUSE YOU KIRA!!" then he realized he had heartburn from eatinng too much pizza (and almost C.C's boots because he hated pizza) for breakfast.

A little kid went up to him, "F 1-225! 13:11! F 1-225! 13:11! F 1-225! 13:11!"

"WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?"

The little kid gave him some stuff that looked like Pepto Bismol.

Lelouch took a sip of the Pepto Bismol-like substance before he knew what had hit him he dropped dead like a stone. Lelouch woke up in a fairly small ferry boat. Then he looked up and he squinted to focus to see what was in front of him...then yet again he saw the crazy red eyed Emma chanting like a zombie and drooling "Hot crossed buns...I want your hotcrossed bunnnnnsss." Then he gasped for air returning to the world of living.

But it wasn't normal still!! He saw a really tall guy standing by him. He had about the same length of hair as Lelouch but maybe a little longer, and it was brown, and reddish eyes.

_Oh Kira don't tell me he's related to that crazy girl...!!_

"My name is Kuran Kaname."

"...Ok?"

"You are a vampire."

"Ok--- NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" [Nani = what]

"Your father, Charles zi Britannia, is a pureblood aka Level A. However you are a Level B, since your mother was human."

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Um ok... do I have super human powers?"

"Eh..no."

"Do I sparkle in the sun like a million little diamonds?

"Wait wha?! How in the world where you get that?! Vampires DO NOT sparkle in the sun light like a million little diamonds, we BURN AND DIIIIEEE!!!!"

"Um... nevermind."

Lelouch decides to leave now...

Suddenly once he's outside and has walked several blocks away from there... he realizes he has no clue whatsoever where he is!!!

He dials a number on his cell phone, speed dial one.

"Hello, Pizza Hut!"

He hangs up and tries the second one.

"Hey honey-baby, you wanted to talk to me?"

"OMK IT'S THAT CRAZY GIRL AGAIN!!!"

He throws his phone onto the sidewalk, causing it to break.

_Uhhh... oops?_ Now what was he going to do? _I'm a prince! I can't lower myself to using such lowly methods as pay-phones!_ At first he hesitated towards the phone the phone was only a few meters away from him. Then he took a big sigh and dashed toward the phone. When he finally got there he had to take a quick rest because he was so out of shape.

He dialed the number,

"Hello? This is the Lamperouge family..."

"Nunnally, it's me. Can I talk to C.C.?"

"Ok, wait a minute Oniisama." She moved a little bit away from the phone, "C.C.-san! Lelouch wants to talk to you!"

"Sorry Oniisama, she says she's busy now. It sounded like she was eating pizza..."

"TELL HER IT'S IMPORTANT!!!"

"Ok!"

So after like a really really really really long time C.C. came downstairs.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I have no clue where I am. Come find me." He said. His face was like... __________________

"Uhh, ok? I'll trace your IP and..." she said some other stuff he didn't really get.

"Uh, yeah, sure. See you in a little while." He replied hanging up

Since he was bored he suddenly saw a bunch of origami paper next to him. He started folding paper cranes. He threw them and there was a 'Pfft'-sound and a rainbow came out of their butts. Shortly after he sent all of the magical farting cranes. From down the street he saw Suzaku, Kallen, Mao, Rolo, and Shirley (the Anti-Lelouch club). With a very shocked looks on his face he tried to a run for it, but Suzaku had super sonic speed so he caught up to Lelouch in no time, with a very anonyed look on his face. The group exchanded a few word the convo went like this: Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen, Mao, Rolo.... Lelouch... Lelouch... humph Lelouch... SPONGEBOB!!! Then the everybody went silent with a WTG look on their faces Suzaku kicked Spongebob away to get rid of the awkward silence.

~*~Owari~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part which we wrote a looong time ago when I slept over at her house so we could work on a project. lol

About danjo, lolibandit, and 'SMOKE'... those are sort of like... inside jokes. Sorry. ^^;

Oh and contrary to what you might think in this fic, I am a total Ai fangirl. XD

---

Once upon a time there was a man named Lelouch Kero Britannia. One day he was talking to his wife, C.C.

"You know when V.V. kidnapped Nunnally? Well I found out from Charles that V.V. is actually a danjo and a LOLIBANDIT!!!!!!"

"WHHHATTTTT!?!?!?" she exclaimed, she was all like 'omk' surprised

"Yeah...It was all like NUNNNNNALLY! And she was all like ONIIIIISAMA!!!! And Suzaku was smoking in the corner! First of all I thought we both joined forces?!"

"Are you cereal!?" she exclaimed and then she started SMOKING

"C.C. WTG are you doing??" he asked and he hated SMOKE so he went outside and then he got lost...

There was a man walking towards Lelouch..then going faster and faster before he know it the stranger was running towards him in a head butt like position (?) lelouch dodged it like it was nothing "Hey what it in the world are you doing?!" the young man introduced himself "I am Edward Cullen, I am every teenage girls dream 'cause I sparkle like diamonds ."

"WTG No way." Lulu-sama slapped him but as we all know he is not strong at all... even so it send Edward FLYING like totally and then he was K.O.d. Lelouch continued on his way and kept walking... yeah.

He decided to take the train and go to the store or something and get some awesome clothing or something. Suddenly he saw on the train... a black haired guy and girl and they were having a very very umm inappropriate conversation about singing??? He was like, 'what is wrong with them??' and got off of the train cuz he didn't want to listen to them talking, ew. Plus, they were SMOKING. Lelouch was yet (well trying to) mind his own business then he saw a scrawny boy in ....polka dot boxers yelling "REBORN!" Also being followed by a silver haired guy with DYNIMITE!? And a black haired kid with a baseball bat. Him the whole street where staring at them. ANYWHO Lelouch thought it might be best for his own safety just to RUN so he got on the train... well a different one.

When he got there he sat down and he suddenly felt something touch his butt!

"I want your hoottttt crossss bunsssss..."

"OH MY KIRA NOT YOU AGAIN!?" he exclaimed seeing Ai again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Following you. It's been a long time, Lulu-kun." He screamed like a little girl

He dashed up and down the train car Ai looking even more crazed as ever and people dazed and scared as ever. "ho ho ho hot crossb-MUMPH!! Ai was cut short because she ran dead right in the face on a pole. Poor thing.

Lelouch took this opportunity to jump off the MOVING TRAIN... well thankfully since we know all weak heroes have amazing defense he barely even got a scratch. He ran and ran and ran until eventually he got home.


End file.
